LINA
by cheza the flower girl
Summary: dbz teen titans crossover. Lina is Trunk's twin sister who hates things that are boring, so one day she leavs to find some action,and finds it with the teen titans.
1. 1

This ficcy is a teen titans DBZ crossover the first chapter is just some need to know info. Bra was never born, instead Bulma hap twins when she had trunks so, she and Vegeta have a set of twins, Trunks and his sister Lina. ................................................................................................................................. Lina has black hare and blue eyes. she can turn SS but her hare is always in a ponytail, so it does not get spiky and stick up in the air (that would look funny for a girl) instead it gets yellow and gets spiky in her ponytail down her back. (please cope with me I don't know how to describe it).  
  
.................................................................................................................................her personality is a happy one , she is cocky like her dad thou. She does mind kicking some ones ass if they get on her nerves, she is a little stronger than Trunks, since she trains with her dad a lot. She is also super smart like her mom. .................................................................................................................................Goten is her best friend and she kinda likes him a little more than just a friend. (awww) Pan is not in this. ................................................................................................................................. 


	2. 2

AN: woowhoo, time to start the story, Disclaimer: I don't own tt or dbz ................................................................................................................................. ..................................................... LINA..................................................................... .................................................................................................................................a girl of the age of 15 sat up in her bed, her black hare in a pony tail, she slowly got up, she wore blue pj bottoms and a white tank top, she had crystal blue eyes. "Lina, get up, time for breakfast" yelled a women from down stares "k Mom" she said back. She looked through her dresser and pooled out black baggy pants and a navy blue tank top. She changed and went down stares where her Mom dad and brothre were 'morning dad" she said as she sat next to Vegeta 'whatever" he said. She then ate her meal and went to her moms lab "now where is it?" she said as she went through some stuff "hear it is" she said holding up a screw driver, she then started to screw in the last screw on a space ship that looked like it could fit one or to people "and what are you doing" asked Trunks as he walked in to the room "going to another planet once I get finished witch will be in like 1 minuet" she said as she looked over the ship. " really, what are you doing?" he asked "just like I said" she said as she pressed a button that opened up the roof "I need to get off this planet, its so boring," "your not kidding, are you" asked her twin.. "Nope, tell Mom, I'll be back by my next birthday, and if I'm not back by then, then come and rescue me cause I'm probably lost somewhere in space. " she said as she climbed in "what?!" he asked in total shock as his twin left the planet. ................................................................................................................................. ..................................................(WITH TEEN TITANS)................................................... "titans, go" yelled Robin as the team went after a criminal, but than a ship came in to view from above "what in the would" asked BB as he looked up "is that a space ship?" he asked "looks like it" said cyborg "titans stay back" said robin. It then landed and a girl came out, it was lina "cool, I made it," she said as she looked around, she then saw the titans "natives" she said as she walked up to them" hi im Lina" she said to robin "uh, I'm robin" he said back "sooo, I just came from millions of mile away, and im starved, I should of packed some food in there but I forgot, do you now where I can git some" she asked. .................................................................................................................................................................................................................................... ..............................." WHAT! , and you just let her go!" yelled bulma to trunks," I had no choice, she left before I could even under stand what she was saying, she said she would be back be for her birthday, and if she's not then to go and get her' said trunks to his mother. .....,,..,,,...,........,,,,,,,......,,,,,,,......,,,,,,......,,,,,,,.....,,,,,,.......,,,,,,,.........,,,,, ,,,,,,,,,,...............,,,,,,,,,,,,,..... AN: THAT'S ALL YOU GET FOR NOW, AND I WONT UPDATE TILL I GIT ATLEAST 5 REVIEWS. AND I COULD ALSO USE SUGGESTIONS TO. 


End file.
